Professor Jackson
by totallyawesome1398
Summary: Who is this strange new DADA teacher, and why is he so young? is a question posed by the Golden Trio when a powerful new teacher come to Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**Completely crazy idea, but what if a 16 year old Percy taught Harry's sixth year instead of Snape? Total awesomeness!**

Harry walked into the great hall feeling very self conscious about being late. He looked up at the staff table to see all the teachers and the customary new professor. The new guy looked no older than himself and had unruly black hair and green eyes. But he was taller than Harry and his shoulders were wider. Harry could plainly see the shirt underneath his robes was pulled tight.

His face was tan with a strong jaw and an aristocratic nose. However, the set of his mouth and the look in his eyes seemed to say 'I am brooding and rebellious and moody.' All in all every girl in the school was staring at him with big eyes.

Harry quickly sat down and began to eat.

Too soon, all the food disappeared. With a sigh, Harry slumped back and thought wishingly of the warm, soft bed waiting for him.

Then Dumbledore stood up and said "I'd like to introduce you all to the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher: Professor Percy Jackson."

Beside him Ron groaned. "I pity him for his name."

Harry snorted and listened while Dumbeldore did his customary speech. Then he waved his hand and the cacophonous sound of scraping benches filled the air. As Ron and Harry walked up to their dorm, they discussed the new DADA teacher with Hermione.

"He looks so young though. I mean, he looks like he's my age! How can he teach us!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I don't know, Hermione, but he had the same look Dumbledore does," Harry said.

"What, old and crazy?" Ron whispered the last part like someone might hear him.

"No, he looked powerful," Harry whispered back before they separated to their dorms.

That night, Harry had a strange dream. The new teacher was in it and he was facing Lord Voldemort. There was absolutely no fear on his face. He yelled a word and the lake behind him exploded.

Harry bolted awake gasping, feeling as though he was drowning. He looked out the window after hastily shoving the curtains away. It was light enough for him to be up. He strolled down into the common room and sat in the big armchair with Quidditch Through the Ages. He saw Ron stumble down 10 minutes later and laughed Harry went to breakfast.

Down at breakfast, their schedules were handed out and Harry saw that the Gryffindor had the new DADA teacher first. He quickly showed this to Ron and Hermione, who had just arrived. The three were skeptical about this new teacher, mostly because of his age.

Soon, breakfast was over, and they all climbed a flight of stairs to reach the DADA classroom. When they walked in, they saw Professor Jackson asleep and snoring at his desk! Exchanging amused looks with Ron and Hermione, who seemed insulted, they watched as Dean smirked and walked up and quickly poked him in the stomach. Nothing happened. Suddenly, the door slammed shut and the Professor woke with a start.

"Sorry about that," he said with a impish grin as he stood and stretched. "Didn't get much sleep last night. So, as you all know, I'm Professor Jackson. But please, call me Percy! Professor Jackson makes me feel like one of the teachers at one of the schools I got kicked out of!" He grinned widely at us. A few people tittered nervously, and then there was a awkward silence.

"Well, everyone get to your seats, I guess," Percy told us hesitantly. We took our seats looking at the professor expectantly. He looked a little nervous up there.

Then he spoke, and I was sure to listen. "Fighting the Dark Arts is a hard thing to do. There is never just one spell you can use. You never know how the mind of the enemy is going to work. You have to be smarter, faster and more creative. Just because there's no way to block the killing curse does't mean you can't." He looked at us seriously.

"Can anyone tell me how they think you can do this?" No one raised their hand. They all looked on in confusion. Harry was completely bewildered. There was a block to the killing curse? Why hadn't he know?

Jackson sighed like he was disappointed, and Hermione squirmed in her chair.

"Did anyone think of a mirror charm to reflect the curse, or using something solid as a shield? What about levitating yourself over it or ducking and shooting a spell under it? Did anyone think of using physical fighting?" When everyone gave him a stunned look, he sighed.

"I have my work cut out for me," he said.

**Special thanks to my Beta Reader E J ect for editing this! **

**Soooooo how is it? I like it. I have big plans for this story and he's gonna bring in the whole crew, I think. Also is my story the only on like this cause I feel like it is.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay...so here I am, being a total suck up and responding to reviews. So, yes, there will be a super-secret plot, and yes, the whole group will come and yes, Rachel will meet Trelawney. Nico will definitely be here, so enjoy. Also, I agree Percy is the best. I mean, you can't point a stick at a god and basically say die. That just doesn't happen! In my head, Percy beats all their butts now and forever.**

**I don't own the superamazingfantastic world of Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.**

DADA was rapidly becoming the most challenging and demanding class. True, they hardly ever got homework, but the magic skill level was so high along with the mental toll that after each class they were exhausted from trying to out-think Jackson. Surprisingly Ron was the best at this. He almost came close to getting to Jackson's level.

Harry had DADA next, and Jackson had promised to show them a bunch of different types of magic they could be exposed to. He even had people come in to them. But, Jackson was far from a strict teacher. He was laid back, and even though he was their age, everyone had learned to respect him after he made a 7th year wet his pants with his death glare. Today, he was combining his lesson with Hagrid, which Harry was nervous about since they hadn't talked to Hagrid since they gave up his class.

Jackson had said something about necromancy, and Harry was hopeful that if that was possible, then he might be able to talk to his parents and Sirius. He knew he couldn't bring them back to life, but was talking to them possible? He certainly hoped so.

When he got into the classroom, he was surprised to see Ron already there. As he got closer, he heard a word that he was slightly surprised by. "Private lessons." Did Jackson really think that Ron could have private lessons? Why didn't he get them? DADA was his really good subject! He had even taught it last year! "Don't be selfish." A little voice in the back of his head chastised him "Ron deserves this chance."

He shook himself out of his green thought and followed Ron to their seats.

"Percy has offered to give me private lessons!" Ron whispered, excitement evident in his voice.

"He says I'm the best at the spells in the class." Harry could hardly begrudge this to Ron, especially not after he had heard the amount of happiness and awe in his voice.

"Brilliant, Ron! I'm sure you're really good at it then."

Ron was about to retort when Percy stood up and said, "I'd like you all to meet a good friend of mine who happens to be a necromancer. His name is Nico di Angelo. Please refrain from teasing or being superstitious over this ability. It's something you are born into and cannot control. Nico is 14, but please respect him and remember: he could burn your body to ashes if you tick him off, so please be nice." Harry exchanged wide eyed glances with Ron before a skinny, pale, dark- haired boy came out of the shadows. Overall, he was really creepy in all black. But what really put it over the top was his eyes. They were dark, like and endless pit that went on forever. He smirked at the dumbfounded expressions.

"Hello, I'm Nico DiAngelo and, as Percy so wonderfully put it, I basically have more power in my pinky than you have in your entire body. Now, that might have to do with the fact that I have been able to talk and study with the greatest minds ever. For example, Merlin was a very nice old man, though he was a bit stern. He taught me ancient magic that has long since been forgotten-"

Here he was cut off by a ravenclaw girl. "Sir, are you saying you have studied under Merlin?"

"Why yes. I have, but not only Merlin, but Rowena Ravenclaw herself and countless others. But that is not why I'm here. I'm here to talk about the dark arts. Can anyone tell me what makes a art dark?"

It was like Percy's first question all over again except this time, Hermione had an answer.

"What makes an art dark is if its contents are malignant or cannot be used for any good reason." She sounded, as always, as though she had memorized a dictionary.

"Incorrect," di Angelo said, the word rolling off his tongue. You could have heard a pin drop in the room. That was how quiet the room had gotten.

"There is no such thing as a Dark Art. It is all about the people who use them. Can anyone here think of when the Killing Curse cold be a blessing?"

Slowly, a Ravenclaw raised her hand.

"Yes," he said, looking at her expectantly.

"Well, I guess if someone is in a lot of pain or crazy, death could be a relief?" Her answer came out as a question. I saw Neville stiffen when she said crazy.

But DiAngelo smiled at her and said, "That is perfectly correct. I have talked to many people who have said that they prayed for death and when it came, they were finally happy. The Killing Curse is not called the Murder Curse. All it does is kill. The curse itself becomes dark in the hands of a person who will use it for murder."

Everyone was frantically scribbling down what he had said when the period ended. Everyone scrambled for their bags and fled the room. Creepiest. Class. Ever.

Later that day in Percy's room...

Ron walked nervously into the room, unsure of what to do. Percy looked up from the notebook he was writing in.

"Ah, Ron. Now, I'm not here to maim you. I just thought that you were the wisest here and with the most potential. Now what I want for you to do," here he paused "is do some research on Greek myths. Come back next week. Same time, same place, and we'll talk." With that he went back to his notebook.

Hermione went to bed early that night saying she needed more rest. She had just seen Ron enter the library willingly.

**OMG, 1069 words! OMG, longest chapter ever! It all just flowed, you know. So yeah, Ron is a major character. I feel like he is waaaayyyyy underappreciated. So BAMF and yes, Nico will stay. They just won't meet him again till later. Soooo yeah, PLEASE REVIEW! Thxs! totallyaweome out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gah! My computer deleted the earlier version of this. **** the ******** of a computer! So now that that's all let out, here you go. The NEW chapter!**

**I do not own Harry potter or Percy Jackson.**

When Harry came down later, he saw something he never would have expected to see: Ron sitting and reading a Hermione-worthy book. Harry lent down to see the title. It said GREEK MYTHS.

"Why are you reading this?" he asked Ron. Ron's head shot up. He obviously didn't realize Harry was there.

"Percy asked me to, and now I'm pretty interested." Ron tried to be nonchalant about it, but Harry could see his eyes occasionally dart down to the book. Seeing that he wanted to get back to the book, Harry walked away, silently marveling at the miracle Percy had accomplished.

As Harry walked to DADA class, he wondered if they would still be talking about Necromancy or if they were going on to the next section. Percy had refused to tell them what it was, saying that it was going to be a surprise.

Harry pushed open the door and was met with a surprising sight. Everyone in the classroom was still standing up.

"Ah, Harry, you're here. We've been waiting for you. Now people, we are going down to Hagrid's to see an animal that is usually the familiar of a necromancer. A familiar is a pet that shares certain traits or abilitys of its master. Take, for example, Voldemort's pet snake."

At this, Harry straightened up. How in the world did this new American teacher know that? Also, he was slightly impressed that he had said Voldemort's name without flinching, even when most of the class did.

"Alright, so we are going to meet Nico down at the hut, so let's go!" Quickly, they trotted down the familiar path to Hagrid's hut. That was when they saw the giant black dog.

This particular giant black dog was as big as an elephant. Its teeth were longer than a twin bed and probably gave dentists nightmares. Its eyes were red, but not all evil like Voldemort's, but a happy red that Harry didn't even know existed.

All in all, it was terrifying yet, at the same time, adorable. Percy walked right up to it and addressed the class.

"Alright, this is a hellhound. They have the ability to transport themselves anywhere through the shadows. Also, they usually aren't this friendly to anyone but Nico, WHO SHOULD COME OUT HERE." At this, Percy raised his voice and directed it to the shadows near Hagrid's hut. To their shock and amusement, there came a voice from the shadows.

"I hate sunlight. I am the night," came a low grumbling voice. At this, some of the students snickered.

"Well, Mr. Dark Night, this is not Gotham, so get your podex out here," Percy hissed. Some of the purebloods looked confused at the Batman reference, but shrugged it off. Nico stepped out into the sunlight, but stayed close to the shadows.

"Yeah, so this is Mrs. O'Leary. She is my pet and familiar. As you can see, she could probably eat you all. Unfortunately, she doesn't eat humans." Here he gave a slightly creepy grin.

"She is the only friendly hellhound in the world. I am giving you warning: the rest will eat you and tear you to shreds. Now, many may consider this animal to be bad luck, but they are very useful. As you can obviously see, they can be ridden and can shadow travel, which basically is apparition, but without any side effects and a lot more pleasant. Now, seeing as she is completely harmless, would anyone like to pet her?"

To Harry's intense surprise, Ron stepped forward. Even more surprising was that Jackson gave him a comforting grin.

"I would like to try," Ron said, his voice barely shaking at all.

Nico grinned and said, "A martyr...is this the one..." Here he looked at Percy, who nodded. Harry wondered what they could be talking about, but soon pushed it to the back of his mind to watch Ron.

Ron was slowly approaching the beast when, all of a sudden, it jumped at him, pushing him to the ground. Harry cried out and lurched forward when he saw what it was doing and doubled over in laughter. Mrs. O'Leary was practically bathing Ron with her tongue, which was the size of a slab of marble. He could see Ron desperately trying to get the giant dog off of him, but to no avail.

While laughing, Percy pulled on the huge collar and shouted, "Mrs. O' Leary! HEEL!" The giant hellhound bounced off Ron and sat with a boom next to Percy. Her tail was wagging and it sounded like the marching of a army.

"Well, after that...amusing display of affection, I think we can officially call the class over. Ron, please stay after for a bit." Smirking, Harry set off for the school with Hermione.

"So, Ron, have you made any progress in Greek Mythology yet?" At this question, Ron's eyes lit up.

"Oh, yeah. I mean, it's super cool to see what people could do back then."

"What did you like especially about it Ron?" Percy asked, interest coloring his tone.

"Well, I think I think the fact that normal people like Jason with no particular destiny could become heroes." At this, Percy's eyes twinkled.

"Ron, I have to tell you a secret, and you cannot tell anyone else, not even Harry Potter." He nodded at Ron's shocked face. " Yes, I know you don't want to lie to your friend, and I respect that, but this is a matter of life and death. You may tell Hermione, though."

Ron leaned closer, intent on hearing the whispered secret, but Percy hesitated.

"Ron, I want you to swear not to tell anyone," Percy insisted, his voice serious, "other than Hermione, seeing as this affects her too.

At this Ron nodded and said "I swear."

"Then the secret is…"

**Oh, cliffhanger! What is Percy going to tell Ron, and how does it affect Hermione? And if it affects Hermione, then why isn't she having private lessons too? Hahahaha! I'm an evil person. I need 35 reviews before I update again, so get to updating, people! Totallyawesome out! Special thanks to my beta E J ect for correcting this and putting up with me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay. I'm here to address some things. I know I probably sounded whiny and ungrateful demanding 35 reviews, but I was having a really bad day, if you will accept my lousy excuse. So here we are, finishing the cliffhanger.**

Ron leaned in: he was truly on edge about this secret. He, Harry, and Hermione had, at first, been suspicious of this new teacher, but after the various dark detecting spells he had demonstrated, they had admitted that he was no Death Eater. Even with Harry seeing Death Eaters everywhere, they had all agreed. If Percy really was a Death Eater, though, then how could Ron not tell Harry? Ron braced himself for a Dungbomb.

"Greek Gods still exist."

Ron had seen Percy's lips move. His ears had heard words being spoken, but somehow his mind refused to acknowledge the words he heard, and subsequently, there was no meaning. He must have stared at Percy blankly, because he heard a short laugh.

"I'm not lying here. I am a son of Poseidon, and of course, Nico is a son of Hades. Now, there is the possibility that you do not believe a single word that I said and will promptly try to curse me. That will not work, spells don't affect godly blood. So I suggest you take a seat, Mr. Weasley." When a stunned Ron took a seat Percy resumed talking.

"Now be warned, this is a thrilling story. When I first arrived here, I had prepared myself for a virtual Hades. That was until I met you, your brothers, and young Miss Granger. You all give off the aura of a demigod, with the exception of the fact that you are wizards, meaning, of course, that you cannot be demigods. After much thinking and consulting with my slightly insane girlfriend, I came to a long held secret." Here he paused and looked me over. His eyes were scarily intense.

"I believe that every pureblood family was once blessed by one God, which is why your blood is seen as 'pure'. As you might guess, the Malfoy's were blessed by Athena, as seen in the blond hair and gray eyes. But, we think that the gods have taken a...special interest in the Weasleys. After much studying of your family, I now think that everyone of you is blessed by a god singularly." At Ron's shocked face he nodded.

"For example, your mother, wildly protective, a brilliant cook, and a very homey figure. Your mother has the blessing of Hestia. Your twin brothers, mischievous and tricky, I believe the curse known as Hermes has befallen them. As for you...I believe that you are an example of the roman counterpart of Ares, Mars. Strategy and power are his gifts and I know that you have them."Here Ron finally interrupted.

"WAIT! Are you saying that we are a family full of people that these Greek gods that you are trying to tell me are real have blessed us? And how does this have to do with my friends and why can't I tell Harry?" Calmly, Percy picked at his shirt.

"I also think that anyone that will become a Weasley is prematurely blessed. They probably can tell because of Apollo, the Greek god of prophecy. What I'm saying is that your friend Hermione will become a Weasley because she is very obviously blessed by Athena. Also, I don't want you telling Harry because he is not blessed and has his own destiny to deal with."

When Percy had finally finished explaining, Ron slumped back into the chair and promptly fainted.

**I know that its short, but I'm at the library and its closing. REVIEW! totallyawesome out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so sorry for the delay. I just had mcas and teachers give a ton of homework. Anyway, I know I surprised a lot of you with the whole blessed by the gods thing. Here is my reasoning. When Hecate first created wizardry, she persuaded each of the 14 Olympians (and 14 meaning Hestia and Hades) to bless a pureblood made them pureblood was that the Gods blessed them in the first place. Now, several people have asked: why would Athena bless the Malfoys? She didn't know how they would turn out and how else do you explain that every Malfoy has blond hair and gray eyes? Also with Mrs. Weasly as Hestia. After I read the Last Olympian, I thought that she seemed very motherly. She sent them back to their homes, and watched over Percy and guarded Olympus, but we saw that she was fierce in the battle. I see Mrs. Weasley written all over that. So there is my speil. Please read my friend dengpie's story. It's wicked good and he needs reviews.**

**I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

Ron woke to a giant splash of water and snickers. Sitting up straight and blustering, he noticed Percy rolling on the ground in laughter. Glaring at the hysterical man, Ron heaved himself off his chair. He promptly sat back down as his brain replayed the words Percy had spoken. Greek gods were real. Bloody Hell! How was that even possible? Years spent with Harry and his crazy schemes had prepared Ron well. He knew just how to ask the questions, and how to get answers.

Once Percy stopped laughing and settled down in a chair, he said. "I guess you want an explanation, huh?" At Ron's curt nod, he sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Alright. Here I go. The Gods exist in what we call the West. That was, to put it simply, the spirit of Greece. But when Greece fell to Rome, the West didn't die out. As you now know, the same Gods were used, just with different names and slightly different personalities. So the Greek Gods became Roman. The west didn't die after that either. It moved to wherever the center of civilization was. For a very long time, it was here in England. That is when all this happened. Hecate, upset with the few numbers of her children, blessed some mortals: your ancestors. All the wizards and witches were of the same blood. That is, until all the Gods got jealous. They were jealous of the fact that Hecate got her own race of people. To balance the scales, they blessed 14 families. The names of the 14 have been lost to time, but we know that Weasley was not one of them."

Here, Ron looked confused. Hadn't Percy said earlier that he was blessed? Or was that all a dream?

" Ahh. I see you look confused. Let me clarify. The Wealsey family was not blessed, but is now. Let me explain. The 14 families were causing a giant mess of things, what with their whole 'Pureblood' stuff. It was the Weasley's who really straightened the whole mess out, and the incredible thing was that they were not blessed. The Gods were so impressed that they swore on the river Styx that every Weasley would be blessed now. I think I have a list of your immediate family." Here, Percy dug around in his pocket.

"Here we go. Let's see, your mother was blesses by Hestia. Your father, Hephaestus and your brother Bill by Hades. Your brother Charlie is the same as your father: Hephaestus. Your brother Percy…" here he grinned at the name, "Athena. Your twin brothers were blessed by Hermes. You have the blessing of Mars. I'll explain in a minute. And your sister: Artemis." He finished off the list and grinned at Ron.

"And now, I will explain the whole Mars thing. See, when the Greeks went Roman, their personalities changed and part of that is still there. They were there or long enough that the Roman influence is still a large part of who they are. An alternate personality, you might say. So when we say Mars, we mean a Roman god, not Ares like in Greece. Mars is a little different because he more strategic, but he is still war and likes power. Soooo, any questions?" Ron nodded, surprising both Percy and himself.

"Does the blessing affect our personalities?"

Here Percy looked thoughtful, then his face lit up. "Well, kind of. For example: the Malfoys. They have lived with their blessing for so long that it has become ingrained. For you and your siblings, no. Just because you were blessed by Mars doesn't mean you are war hungry. The core of your personality stays the same, but you acquire skills such as smarts, or like your brother Bill, the affinity for entering tombs. This does not change who you are."

'So Percy's still a backstabbing, ambitious rat. And he can't blame it on some 1000 year old Goddess messing with him,' Ron thought.

Ron didn't know quite what to think about this. He felt slightly invaded, like some creep named Mars had just hit him with a giant beater's bat. He had gone straight through the post too.

Then a thought occurred to him. "What about Hermione?" he asked. Hadn't Percy said something about Hermione?

Percy chuckled. "She is one of the people here who are blessed by two goddesses. When the Fates decree that a person will change history, sometimes two gods bless that person. Sometimes a god will randomly bless a person, as we can see with your friends Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom. It is a random pattern; one that seems very common in this generation. Perhaps it's because of the war with Voldemort." Percy fell silent, letting Ron absorb everything he had just told him.

Abruptly, Ron stood up and walked over to the door and yanked it open. "Do you mind if I sit on this for a while? It's a little too much to take in at one time."

Percy gave him a knowing look. "Sure. Take all the time you need."

**OMG! 1022 words! So anyway, I hoped that I cleared up some points of confusion for you and I apologize for Nico's age in chapter 2. He should be 13, not 14, so I'm sorry. And I hope that all you are happy with this chapter. REVIEW. Totallyawesome out!**


	6. Chapter 6

Paste your docu

**I was so sad! I only got a few reviews for my new chapter! I MEAN I SO DISSAPOINTED! I dedicate this chapter to leoissofunny. She reviewed twice. THANK YOU.**

* * *

><p>After Ron had walked away, he had tried to wrap his mind around the fact that he was blessed by an ancient thing that he never thought existed! To say that he was in shock would have been an understatement. He looked around, realizing that he had walked outside. He felt cold as he lifted his eyes to the sky, searching for a sign that there was something up there. The sky looked as it always had, clear and blue. As he trudged through the wet grass, his mind raced. Eventually, he found himself near the lake and sat staring at it until his eyelids grew heavy and the sun went down.<p>

The next morning, after a frantic search for Ron...Harry and Ron were talking about Harry's private lessons with Dumbledore. Ron, the ever curious, had wanted to compare what Harry knew with what he knew about wizards. But even as they talked about splitting the soul, Ron's mind would bring up thoughts such as 'Hades must hate You-Know-Who!' and 'God...s. I wish I didn't have to hide a secret from Harry'. But Ron was soon snapped out of his moping by Hermione waving brightly from the front of the castle.

"I was so worried when you didn't show up for breakfast this morning! I mean, you NEVER miss breakfast!" She said this all very fast and reminded Ron of a crucial point. He had missed breakfast. Unacceptable! But there was no time for it now, as heartbreaking as it was. They had to go to DADA. The fact that it was his favorite class was seemingly forgotten in the light of his new plight. With a lot of complaining, they set off for the much abused classroom.

Upon entering the busy and loud classroom, they took their seats on the Gryffindor side of the classroom. Looking forward, some students chose to note that there was no one in the room, while others chose to ignore this fact and live their lives.

Suddenly, the back door crashed open and two figures strode in. One, Percy, was relaxed and causal in this normal setting, while the other was especially tense and hunched over, as if nervous. They strode to the front of the classroom and turned on their heel to face the curious eyes trained on their forms. Percy grinned and, when he spoke, you could hear the laughter in his voice.

"This is Rachel. She is a very...special person. But I will let her introduce herself." With a wink he mockingly bowed and stepped aside. Scowling at Jackson, the red head stepped forward. Her eyes were a vivid green. Ron heard Harry draw in a sharp breath of air and twisted to see his face. Harry was a pasty color, reminiscent of Lord Voldemort himself. His eyes were large behind his glasses, and a drop of sweat rolled down his face. Ron shot a quick glance at this Rachel girl and soon knew why. From the few pictures Harry had shared with him, Rachel and Lily Potter were identical.

Ron didn't think that anyone other than himself and Hermione had seen Harry's violent reaction. Realizing that the girl was talking Ron paid attention to what she was saying.

"...something called possession prophecy. This means that I have a spirit inside me that can tell the future. Sometimes, when I am asked the right question I will 'go green' and basically spout off a random prophecy that will ruin someone's life. Its great!" Ron heard a sound of disbelief from his left. Turning, he saw that Hermione had a look of polite denial.

"I probably will not be able to speak a prophecy here, but I assure you I have before, not that I remember, of course. That is another aspect of soothsaying, those who speak it do not remember afterwards."

"How convenient," Ron heard Hermione say sarcastically by his shoulder.

"She can't remember a thing," Ron snorted and Harry would have too, if he wasn't so busy freaking out.

"One thing I can do though is get feelings. Of what the future will be, that is. Sometimes, if they are clear enough, I paint them. I painted something in preparation for this class." She reached over to a covered easel Ron had not noticed before and pulled off the tarp to reveal...

* * *

><p><strong>Here we go. I know it's short but I'm kinda pressed for time here. Okay so here it is you guys give me reviews that tell me what you want to be under the tarp and I will choose my favorite one! I also tried to make this more descriptive for all you out there that like that. Totallyawesome out!<strong>

ment here...


	7. Chapter 7

**HELLO EVERYONE! I am proud to announce that this is my fastest update ever! I want to thank all those that reviewed and gave me ideas to use for the painting. By combining some of them I came up with my masterpiece! I would like to dedicate this to an anonymous reviewer who went by random person. Thank You.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>...as Rachel's hand pulled back the tarp, everyone leaned forth in anticipation. With a flick of her wrist, the cloth slid off the canvas. The image painted on it shocked everyone.<p>

It showed a battle scene. Lines of multicolored light were being shot out of wands. There were expressions of pain, frozen on canvas. The death of a Death Eater, falling to a order member. The longer you stared, the more you saw. There were acromantulas and giants roaming. Neville stood with a sword in hand next to the carcass of a great snake. But by far the most shocking image was the one in the center.

The view of the entire painting was seen across the lake, the ripples and reflection showing a mirrored battle that took place on the glassy surface. There were two people in the center. You could only see the face of one, and it terrified them. It was Lord Voldemort, his white, bald head gleaming as the first rays of sunlight came over the horizon. His red eyes looked alight with passion and, in his long- fingered hand, he held a white wand. His midnight black robes had one long tear in the sleeve, but other than that were immaculate, and his feet were bare. The figure opposite him was a mystery. He had a head of unruly black hair and torn jeans. He wore sneakers on his feet and a ripped and grimy t-shirt.

The room was in utter silence before there was a strangled gasp, and soon after that came a sob. Ron was dead white because he had seen himself in the background, wand out and pointing toward Voldemort. Harry. He turned his head so fast his neck cracked. Harry's eyes were as round as saucers and he looked like he was hyperventilating. Past Harry, Neville was staring at the painting, entranced. His eyes never left the image of him standing with a sword and a dead snake. Then Percy's words cut through the tension and sobs.

"As you can see, having this gift can also be curse. Imagine having to see the deaths of your loved ones, replaying in your dreams. Also, this is riddled with indecision." Here he gave a wry smile when people burst into exclamations. He pointed at a Ravenclaw girl's hand.

She said "But isn't it obvious? The boy in the picture is Harry Potter! The Chosen One! How can you not see that?" Percy raised his eyebrows, so she blushed and sat back down. Percy winked at Ron and he had to stifle a snort. Then he turned around and slowly walked back to his desk. Rachel picked the cloth off the ground and covered the picture again.

And with that, Percy waved his hand and said "Class dismissed."

There was a flurry of students getting all their things together and going off to tell everyone about THIS class. It was only as Ron exited the classroom that he remembered something. Percy had black hair too.

Later that day in Trelawney's classroom...

As Ron and Harry pretended to be interested in their tarot cards, they heard a whispered conversation to their left.

"...Chosen One!"

"What did he look like?"

"Bloody terrifying!"

"I feel bad for Potter!"

Harry scowled and returned to the cards. They had hardly resumed work when the trapdoor slammed open. In walked Rachel. All the Gryffindor's drew back, as if scared she would attack them. Professor Trelawney looked bemusedly at the girl.

"Who are you?" she asked in her mistiest voice. Rachel looked around before finally spotting her. At first she smiled, but then, looking around, the smile dimmed and fell.

"Is this the Divination classroom?" she asked, rage coloring her tone, "because if it is, I will have you know that this is no real fortune telling, just as you are no real seer! Do you truly believe that smoke and tarot cards are what makes a prophet? I am utterly disgusted by you! You give all seers and oracles bad names!" With that, she spit on the floor and stalked through the trapdoor, leaving only shocked silence behind.

Trelawney's lower lip shook, but she pulled herself together and said in a trembling voice, "Do not listen to her, students! She knows not of which she speaks!"

But still, all the students exchanged looks amongst themselves. They knew Rachel was real. So was Trelawney fake?

Later that day, Ron walked to his private lessons with Percy. He stopped right outside the door. He could hear laughter and screams of delight. Familiar screams of delight. TWIN screams of delight. Shoving the door open, he was met with a stunning sight. His entire family was there, including his estranged brother, Percy Weasley, who, judging by the color of his face, had not known the family was to be here. There were also unfamiliar faces.

Slowly walking into the room, he paused by the door. Then he heard Percy's voice yell out over the yells.

"Ah, Ron's here! Everyone SIT DOWN!" He yelled the last part and everyone shut up and sat down. Ron looked around and noticed that his whole immediate family was here and so was Neville, Luna, Hermione, and the Creevey brothers, looking like they were going to pee in their pants.

"Alright, everyone. I know you all want to know what's going on here, so let me explain." Here Percy launched into a longer version of what he had said to Ron. By the end of his explanation, everyone was staring at each other and Hermione looked as though she would explode.

"Now I have one thing to say here. Neville, your entire family was blessed by Demeter, there are other families like that at Hogwarts, but I will tell them separately as most of them are in Slytherin. Also, I brought one demigod from each parent to meet you. Any questions?"

He shouldn't have asked. He was bombarded, and, snickering, Ron joined the fray.

* * *

><p><strong>Here it is. I thought through what the painting should be and this seemed perfect. Now I need help figuring out their reactions. HELP ME! I hope I did the Rachel\Trelawney fight justice. If you don't think so, just tell me and I'll try to edit it. Totallyawesome out!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the delay. I had a bad case of writers block with the reactions. I knew what I wanted eventually, just not how it would start. I am soooooo happy with you guys 73 reviews for 7 chapters! How totallyawesome is that! Ok, enough with the bad jokes. Here we go.**

**I do not own either PJO or HP**

* * *

><p>Percy had somehow managed to untangle himself from the various persons that were attacking him at the moment. He stood, panting, by the back of the room where a large group of people stood.<p>

"WOULD EVERYBODY CALM DOWN!" he yelled, his voice barely rising over the din. Everyone's heads snapped in the direction of the commanding figure. Even Mom and Dad stepped back at the aura of power that seemed to exude from him.

"Alright," he said, taking a deep and calming breath.

"Alright. Here is how we are going to do this. I'm going to introduce these people up here, and then tell all of you which god you have. You will then meet with the demigod of that god. Am I clear?"

Everybody nodded frantically, while in the background, the group of teens snorted with amusement.

A blonde girl commented "When did you become organized, Seaweed Brain?"

Ron stiffened. He half expected Percy to violently react. But all he did was smirk.

"You should know, Wise Girl. You are with me all the time," Percy said.

His voice was light and teasing, and he smiled at her a smile Ron had only ever seen his mom and dad use.

"Now I am going to introduce all of these demigods to you. Several of them have no connection whatsoever to you or your blessing and are here to answer questions. First we have Annabeth Chase. My girlfriend" A

At this Fred and George made disappointed sounds as the girl was more beautiful then Fleur. Her honey blond hair cascaded down tan shoulders, and down the length of her back. Some stray hairs were hanging over her stunning grey\silver eyes. Her features were gentle and swooping and she had all the right curves. She was, hands down, one of the most beautiful people Ron had ever seen.

"She is a daughter of Athena, and she will be aiding Miss Hermione Granger, Miss Luna Lovegood and Mr. Percy Weasley."

At this, he pointed at my brother and Hermione, whose face resembled that of a awestruck houself. Annabeth walked over to where they were standing and gently brought them over to a corner where she began to talk in hushed whispers. What little Ron could hear was so convoluted and technical that he couldn't understand it, but that could have been because Luna was talking. He gathered that they might be talking about the castle, but that was about all he could make out.

"Next we have Leo Valdez, a son of Hephaestus. He will be talking with Mr. Weasley and Charlie."

The look on Dad's and Charlie's face was stunned disbelief as a small Hispanic boy the size of Ginny skipped over and said, "Listen closely fellow teckies, this is our motto!"

He threw back his head and yelled "Can we fix it? Yes we can!"

There was a split second pause in which every demigod, Hermione, and the Creveey brothers stared at him before bursting into unrestrained laughter. Leo's eyes twinkled viciously and, suddenly, Ron had a bad feeling about leaving him alone with the twins.

He examined the boy more closely. He was petite, small, he had thin callused fingers and a black smear on his left cheek. He wore a apron thing that wrapped around his front and down to his feet. He looked delicate and fragile, but if you looked closely you could see muscles rippling under his skinny arms. He looked nothing like big, burly Charlie, or even his well-built dad. But as soon as they started talking it was obvious that they all shared an obsession. Well that wasn't technically true.

It had started when Charlie had asked the question "I don't really know much about building, I'm more into fire. How can I be helped by Leo?"

At this, Leo had smirked up a storm. Percy looked over and winked at him.

Then Leo said "You want to talk fire? I can talk fire!"

Then he burst into flames. There were several screams and everyone stepped back like a gazillion steps. Then somehow Leo-crispy-critter spoke out of the fire.

"Chill guys special ability from dad, no need to freak. You still want to talk fire?" He asked Charlie.

"Cause I can expel fire up to 1000 degrees."

Then all the flames petered out and left us all staring at this small scrawny boy in complete bewilderment. He was grinning at the look on Charlie's face. In the end, they all sat down by the Athena kids and at random points the two groups would merge as they bounced questions about things that Ron didn't understand.

Leo looked like he was torn between answering the questions that were rapidly being fired from Mr. Weasely or an in-depth analysis of the fire and its effect from Charlie. But Ron's attention was recaptured when Percy spoke up.

"Next we have um...Bill? Yeah, um, you're with Nico, in being blessed by Hades and stuff."

Strangely, Bill didn't look to surprised as he walked over to the necromancer. They immediately started talking and Ron was scared to learn what they were saying. They looked alike. Not in the facial way, but in their poses and how they always seemed defensive. The earring and wearing all black helped too. They sat on the other side of the Athena kids and would sometimes talk to them too. Occasionally, all three of the set groups would merge, like when they had started talking about ancient Egyptian religious burials and the structures they were buried in. Not that Ron knew what any of that meant.

"Now this is Will he will be with Colin and Dennis. You guys are Apollo, and Ginny you will be with Thalia here. Now Ginny, you are blessed by Artemis, the goddess of maidens and virginity. This does not mean you can't have kids..."

At this Ron scowled, whoever had kids with Ginny was going to be fed to Mrs. Norris.

"...all it means is that you are fiercely independent and a feminist."

At this Ron shot a look at Percy, he didn't know how right he was. Ginny and Thalia both strolled out of the room and Ron only caught one word as they walked past. _Boys._ It was spoken in an insultingly scathing tone.

"Now Neville, this is Katie and she is a daughter of Demeter, also Mrs. Weasley do you mind going with them? we don't have a Hestia representative, seeing as she is a virgin goddess, and Demeter is the closest we could get."

Mum nodded and they all walked out, presumably to go to the greenhouses. At the same time, the Athena and Hephaestus group walked out Ron heard them mumble _library _to themselves and frankly he wasn't surprised. Now all that was left was the twins and him.

The people in the front of the room still had quite a few. There was a dark-skinned girl with kinky brown curls and golden eyes, and a boy with blond hair and sky blue eyes. Next to them was a boy whose body was large and muscular, while his face was chubby and looked younger. Standing a little apart from them was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. Yes, everyone up on the platform was shockingly beautiful, he supposed it was the godly blood, but none as stunning as this girl.

Her hair was wavy and down to her shoulders, yes it was slightly choppy, but each strand seemed like it was meant to be. Her eyes shifted color every time he looked and her skin was a smooth russet color, he had never seen before. She had high cheekbones, and puckered lips. He was sure he was drooling. The people next to her were equally shocking. Not in beauty, but in familiarity. He could have sworn he had seen those identical smirks before and that twinkle….. oh no. what's worse is they were twins! Oh man, he was going to die! His fate was sealed with Percy's next words.

"Fred and George, you're with Connor and Travis, and with Hermes."

Both sets of twins looked as though all their dreams had come true as they looked each other over. In a scarily fast flash, they were over by a cluster of desks talking rapidly, andwhat Ron could understand made him fear for his life.

"And finally, Ron, your with Frank here because he is a son of Mars."

Ron looked Frank over. He was the one with the muscular body and baby face. He didn't look like much, but then again, neither did Ron. Frank walked down and stood across from him.

He said "Wanna go play some chess?"

Ron smirked, oh he was in for it.

Harry wandered around the castle. He had just gotten out of Dumbledore's private lesson. He couldn't seem to find any of his friends But he had caught the occasional glance of some strange people. They all seemed to radiate power and reminded him of Percy. He had seen several of the Weasley's and Neville once. Just what was going on?

* * *

><p><strong>All done! I know I made you wait but I just was stuck on the reactions. I hope I fulfilled all your hopes and dreams. I created a forum for this were you can discuss things you want to see. Check it out.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**OK, here is the next super-fantastic chapter of Professor Jackson.**

**Please check out my friend dengpie's story and review. I am going to do the 6th chapter.**

**I do not own.**

* * *

><p>Harry was very confused. Actually, the whole year had been confusing. At first it had been just Ron when he had started skirting around questions or looking awkward around him. Then Hermione had joined in. They would disappear for hours at a time, he had caught glimpse of them talking animately with some strangers, and,honestly, he was a little worried. Those stranger could be Death Eaters! But something in the back of his brain told him that they weren't. They all seemed to be around Jackson, like they revolved around him. It seemed like Ron and Hermione had been sucked into whatever Jackson was doing. And that wasn't even the scary part.<p>

The scary part had been when he, Ron, and Hermione had been walking to Charms, they had passed Malfoy. To his utter shock and surprise, Malfoy hadn't even sneered or looked in thier direction. Instead, he had nodded in an almost friendly way to Hermione and Ron, who, to his utter surprise, had nodded time he checked, Malfoys and Weasleys were bitter enemies. What the bloody hell was going on here?

He had also seen the Weasleys hanging around and he was surprised and delighted. But, strangely enough, the Weasleys didn't seem to be paying any attention to him. He had also noticed the small things, such as the fact that Ron's shirts were growing tighter around his arms, and losing their tension around the middle. Hermione's wiry arms were developing muscles and they always seemed twitchy around large groups of people. What was going on here?

**Ron POV**

The last few days were all a blur to me really. We had started training in the Forbidden Forest. Percy and Nico taught us sword fighting, and Annabeth and Piper, the beautiful one, taught knife fighting, while Thalia, a eternal maiden, taught us archery. Leo had shown us how to rig traps and create diversions, and there was a strategy group that Annabeth and Frank taught. Jason, Thalia's brother, and Frank taught the spear group, and, finally, there was the history group.

Everyone was required to take it and, surprisingly, I found myself enjoying what was taught. The stories were filled with action and they involved real objects most of the time. Like Kaptronis. It had been lovingly passed around after we were informed that it had been Helen of Troy's own weapon. Percy's sword was stared at for a few good hours, distracting us in the lesson, when we found out that it had been Hercules's.

But we lost our respect for him fairly quickly after the tragic story of Zoë came out. I would never be able to look at the stars the same way again. And not just because of Zoë. To learn that all the constellations had once been real people and to find out the roots in the names of the planets showed you that you were a spec in the eyes of the universe. Hermione, Luna, Percy, and, strangely, Draco had been in a sort of paradise over the sheer amount of information open to them. They were often seen in the library huddled in a corner with a giant stack of books surrounding them.

It was strange. Malfoy had always teased me about my money problems and Hermione about her blood. Don't even get me started on what he used to say about Luna. But I think finding out that we were all equals in the eyes of some higher power had mellowed him out a bit. Sure, in public he would tease us quite a lot. But he would always apologize in the forest. Granted, he wasn't perfect, and he still had his moments, but for once he was lower than Hermione or even me. His blessing had been diluted, whereas mine, Hermione's, Luna's, and Percy's were fresh. That was another thing.

Percy had mellowed slightly as well. I don't know what went on in his head, but maybe it was seeing for the first time that his family was special. I don't really know, but I've been having a real blast these past couple of days. Draco's hilarious and the demigods feel like another version of a family. I just wish I could tell Harry

The next morning we had DADA first. I'll admit that I was curious to what Percy had us in for today. He had refused to tell us during our training session. I was very curious but Harry's mood dampened things because he seemed a little sour. He wouldn't tell me why. Every time I asked, he replied that I wouldn't understand. Oh well, if that's how he wants to be. Anyway, after a good big breakfast, we headed up to the classroom. Percy was standing at the head of the class with Jason. I shot them both a look and Jason winked at me.

Then Percy pushed himself off of his desk and said, "Don't sit down, we're going to the Great Hall for today's class."

Whispers broke out through the classroom. This was the second time that we had a out-of-classroom experience and we hoped it would be just as exciting, if only a little less wet. Me and Hermione exchanged glances with Neville and made small motions toward Jason. He nodded, and we all had a feeling that we were going to see some lightning. We trooped back downstairs and into the great hall.

As we formed a circle around Jason and Percy, Percy spoke up and said. "Now Jason is a Weather Mage, and this means that he can control lightning and storms. I myself posses some of this ability, but few people truly have it. While most that count themselves as Weather Mages are only able to control the snow, or winds, Jason and his sister are the only known complete Weather Mages alive. This talent is extremely powerful and dangerous. But done correctly it allows the user to even fly by harnessing the winds. Would you like to take over, Jason?"

Percy politely stepped aside and Jason stood in front of us. "Listen up kids, I can't just say boom and have lightning strike whenever I want to. It doesn't work that way. Usually, I have to create some static electricity and have a conductor of electricity in the close proximity."

At the blank faces he received, he shook his head and proceeded to go into lecture mode on electricity. I tuned it out since I had already heard almost the exact same lecture from Thalia two night ago.

At the end Jason said, "Now I'm going to give a small demonstration. The reason we picked the Great Hall was so that I could summon lightning without putting any of you in danger. So here it goes."

Jason started rubbing his hands together very fast, small tendrils of electricity sparking off. Then Percy walked over and handed him a brass telescope. Jason held it toward the sky, his hands still sparking and it suddenly thundered. There was a large crash and everyone jumped. All the heads turned to the ceiling just in time to watch a bolt of lightning streak down and stop at the roof, you could almost see it trying to get to the telescope. But unfortunately it fizzled out after a couple of seconds. Jason stumbled and put a hand to his head. Percy leaned over him and handed him a square of Ambrosia. I saw Harry's confused look at what he was doing and cursed under my breath.

So he wouldn't become suspicious, I said "Hey, Harry mate, was the bloody terrifying or what?"

I grinned when I saw that he was sufficiently distracted. We exited the Hall talking about how cool it was, and I hoped that Harry forgot all about the strange food of the gods.

The last thing we needed was for him to go snooping.

* * *

><p><strong>There, all done!<strong> **This has been my longest chapter yet! I just had so much I wanted to fit in!**

**Here I am talking about demigods of Khione and the Wind Gods and them.**

**Sooooooooooooo did you like it? REVIEW and tell me XD. Totallyawesome out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright I have been working really hard on this chapter and all the extra stuff I had to do for it. I have been planning this for a while and really hope it comes out the way it came out in my head. **

**I do not own **

After they had walked back up to the DADA classroom, gathered there books and were just about to leave Percy motioned for Harry to see him up at his desk. Ron shot Percy an alarmed look, to which Percy shook his head. He nodded, and still looking wary backed out of the room, leaving Harry in there alone with Percy. Harry squirmed a little under Percy's intense gaze. Percy placed both hands on his desk and then he spoke.

" Harry I understand that you lost your parents at a very young age, am I correct?" at this Harry just nodded.

" and even more recently your godfather, Sirius Black." Here Harry nodded again.

" Harry I am sure you remember Nico, correct." He gestured with his hands to the shadows behind him, there a small fourteen year old boy stepped out of them. Harry just stared at him. There was a small inkling in his mind were this could be leading but he didn't want to acknowledge it for fear of disappointment. Percy spoke.

" Harry after much discussion Nico has agreed to let you speak to your dead loved ones. He-" here Percy was cut off as Nico spoke.

" you will tell no one that I am doing this, I will do this for no one else. I am only doing this for you because your situation is quite like my own, no other reason. Do I make myself clear." Harry hadn't ever though that a fourteen year old could ever make him this scared, but right now there was fear curling in his stomach. But he couldn't stop the feeling of joy that permeated his brain. He didn't trust himself to speak. So he merely nodded once more. Satisfied Nico stepped back into the shadows.

"meet us on the outskirts of the forbidden forest at one 'o'clock tonight. Bring no one." Then harry could no longer hold in the questions he had. Long ago had he given up the dream of Sirius or his parents ever being ghosts, but here was a chance. Quickly he spoke.

"coul-could this be made permanent?" Percy gave him a sad look but Nico just glared and said.

" no." With those parting words Percy shooed Harry out of his classroom.

Meanwhile….

Ron quickly raced to the fifth corridor In the left wing, where the half bloods were all staying. They had wanted to use the room of requirement but for some reason it had been closed a lot. So Dumbledore had closed off a corridor for sleeping quarters for the half bloods and visiting Weasley's. it was time for their big meeting, this was when all the blessed wizard assembled. There were, of course the ones that he knew, such as his family, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Draco, and sometimes Dean Tomas, whose great-great-great-great grandmother had been blessed by Apollo. And then there were the people he met because of this. A fourth year Ravenclaw girl named Rebecca, a whole load of Slytherins, a handful of Hufflepuffs, and several Gryfindors. All of the half bloods had gathered on a small raised platform. The only one missing was Percy. The door in the back of the room creaked open and Percy walked in.

He stepped up onto the platform and looked grimly down at the rest of us.

" there has been a new revelation. I am not sure if all of you are aware, but I believe Sybil Trelawney has made a prophesy concerning young Mr. potter, am I correct?" here Ron and Hermione nodded.

"well earlier this morning Rachel started having a small fit. She began to speak a prophecy. Now bear in mind that this is not her normal way of speaking a prophecy. What she spoke I believe some of you will recognize.

_The one with the power to defeat the dark lord comes near_

_His choice in the battle all will soon hear_

_Born to those who wield great power_

_He will save all in the final hour_

_And the dark lord shall know him as his downfall_

_But warning the soul shall enthrall_

_And he will have power that the dark lord knows not_

_He will have to use all he has been taught_

_And either must die at the hands of the other_

_All will rest on the love of the mother_

_The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies_

_He will stand for what is right and will face the growing lies" _

Silence permeated the room. Everyone stared in stunned silence at Percy. Then Hermione blurted out.

" that isn't the prophecy that was made about Harry. Yes, some themes are the same but the wording is very different and there are several extra lines. Why?" Percy shook his head fondly and muttered something about Athena.

" that is because the wizarding power of prophecy is severely diluted and shattered. Your kind is simply not capable of handling the power, and possible insanity." At that Hermione caught her breath and shot a look at Rachel. Insanity. After a quick debrief on the orders of the gods, everyone departed to their common rooms.

Later that night….

Very slowly Harry made his way out of the common room. He had donned the invisibility cloak and was holding the marauders map very close to his face. He easily made it out of the castle, despite their fortified barriers, by using a small shortcut. He hastened down to the edge of the forest near Hagrid's hut and waited. Several minutes later he jumped when a cool silky voice slid out from the shadows behind him. A small white hand landed on his invisible arm. Harry barely had the time to wonder how Nico could see him before he was pulled roughly into the shadows.

He walked alongside Nico for most of the way until they came upon a large squarish hole dug into the ground. There were several cans of some drink called coke that he was vaguely familiar with. There were also several platters of chicken and pork. Nico motioned for Harry to stay back and walked up to the pit. He grabbed the six-pack of coke and opened them all at once. He leaned over the pit and said.

" let the dead drink again." Then he grabbed the platters of food and threw them into the pit and said.

" let them eat again. Let them rise and serve there master." Harry stumbled back several steps as the hole began to froth and smoke. Nico then began chanting words that he didn't understand and the smoke formed and twisted. Harry only realized that they were ghosts after the faces took shape. There were thousands. Nico then stepped forward and stopped chanting. He pulled out a dark sword and held it up. Harry could feel the cold coming off of it.

Or maybe that was just him. He was shivering, but in cold or anxiety he didn't know. There was a sick feeling in his stomach and the hands holding the marauders map by his side were shaking. Then Nico said in a carrying voice.

" I command the ghosts of Lily Potter, James Potter, and Sirius Black to come forth." It was those words that cemented this for Harry. Three spirits stepped forward. All the others stepped back. He recognized all of them. There was Sirius, the haunted look was gone from his eyes and he looked like the picture of him as his Dad's best man. Then there was James and Lily. Their eyes roamed his face, greedily hungrily. Harry knew that he was doing the same. Then Lily- mum sobbed. That was it. That was his breaking point. He lurched forward to embrace his parent for the first time, only to find that there essence evaporated upon contact.

Harry wanted to cry. He wanted to break down and sob. But he had to capitalize this moment. He might never speak to his mum and dad again. But before he could say anything Lily spoke.

" Harry, my little baby we are so proud, and we love you so much. Never forget that. We love you." Harry swallowed thickly. He could feel his eyes stinging with tears.

" I love you to….. mum" smoky tears rolled down her misty form. Then James stepped forward.

"Harry I want you to know something. Your life is going to be hard. I wish with all my heart it didn't have to be, but I am dead. You're going to have to make some hard choices in your life, and I wish I could just make them for you. In fact I wish that you never had to have any part in this. But you do and that's not going to change anytime soon. Just know that I will always be there, watching you, ready to help on any way possible. Harry I love you." Harry could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. But he refused to cry. Then came the final blow. Sirius.

" Harry I am sorry. I'm sorry that I left you like I did. But you have to know that my death was _**not**_ your fault. No matter what you tell yourself. And I want you to know that if I had seen what you saw I would have done the exact same thing. Please Harry, you were like a son to me, I need you to forget my death and move on. Harry, I love you more than anything in the world. Just move on. You need to move on." Harry could do it no longer. He felt the tears roll down his face as he collapsed onto the forest floor. He could hear the soothing words of his family. He could almost feel the pats on the back. He knew that he had to be strong.

Harry stood up, wiped away his tears and then spoke to the ethereal figures.

" mum, I love you, so much. Dad, I can do this, I love you. Sirius, thank you, for being there, I love you." Then he turned and nodded at Nico, who frankly looked exhausted, and he sighed in relief and waved his hand and the spirits departed. All Harry wanted to do was curl up on the forest floor and cry, but he couldn't. he had responsibilities now. He always had. He couldn't afford to break now. He walked over to nico and pulled one arm over his shoulder. They hobbled out of the forest like that.

At the edge of the forest stood Percy. He was twitching and just moving around. The minute he saw Harry and Nico he ran over. When he saw Nico's condition. He grasped his forearm and pulled Nico up into a bridal-style carry. It was strange to see Nico nuzzle his head into Percy's neck and clench Percy's shirt in closed fists. But more so was how easy it was for Percy to pick up Nico. He knew that Percy was strong, muscles like that don't lie. But Nico must have been very light. It was weird, seeing him like this, he was so used to the threatening teen in the shadows. Somehow this made him seem more human, and not just a magical being who could raise the dead. Percy raised his head and met Harry's eyes. He said.

" Harry tomorrow would you do use all a favor and come to the private lessons that I have with Ron, we have some things to discuss." And Harry just nodded.

He didn't remember how he got up to his dorm. All he knew was that his dreams were filled with his parents. And, for the first time in a long time, he woke up happy.

**Phew! This took me forever to write. Mostly on account of the parents scene. I just couldn't figure it out. So I'm trying to keep you interested here, is it working? Do you want to know what Percy will Tell harry? Will it be the whole truth, orrrrr not. And what is up with that new prophecy? I want you all to go up there and find it again and analyze it. Those of you who can catch it will see why I made specific changes. By the way. I sat there for a half an hour with a rhyming dictionary( yes they do exist) and my book five, trying to figure out the rhyme scheme. It was so hard. I hope you all appreciate the effort I put into this story. I expect a lot of reviews for this so you better not disappoint. REVIEW! Totallyawesome out. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright so this is the next chapter. I would like to give a shout out to aklfin 2 for her devotion to my story and number 1 bookworm for being the one hundredth reviewer! Congrats! Ok so after a lot of deliberation I finally decided on something huge! It will be in this chapter and I hope you enjoy the bombshell ( or dungbomb) I'm about to drop. **

**I do not own. **

When Harry awoke the next morning all was quiet. He sat up and drawing back the curtain looked around. Seeing that no one else was awake he let his body flop back onto the bed. He was still in a state of mental shock. He really wasn't sure if the miracle last night had all been a dream. He had actually talked to his parents without it being some sort of near death experience. It felt amazing. And Sirius. It had hurt him to see his vibrant godfather as a spirit, knowing that he had caused his death. But seeing him like that, seeing him so _happy _without that darkness in his eyes, had made Harry bittersweet. Yes he still missed him but Sirius was happy.

That reminded him. Percy had asked if he could go with Ron to the private lesson. _Maybe Ron told him that I was the one that was good at DADA. _The thought made Harry cheer up. But he hoped that Ron could still have lessons with him. With that last thought he pulled himself from his bed and stood to put on his robes.

Later that day….

It was DADA class and everyone was excited. Every class so far had been interesting to say the least. They were shown great powers and ability's. they were also learning to second guess every solution, and to innovate and improvise on the spot. Of course Harry, Ron and Hermione had learned these skills a long time ago, so they were seen as the heads of the class. With a start Harry realized that he was at the entrance to the DADA classroom. He pushed open the doors silently to find Ron and Hermione in deep conversation with Percy and a blonde girl he didn't recognize. He couldn't hear what they were saying but Ron was making large hand gestures. Suddenly the blonde girl whipped around and faced him. He took a couple steps back in shock.

Her eyes were gray almost silver. They swept up and down him as if he was being examined. A shiver swept up his spine. Those eyes seemed to find his darkest secrets and expose them. In that instant he knew that this person was far more powerful than Voldemort. It was the same feeling he had about Percy, although Percy's was more subtle. It had been obvious immediately that he was a leader and was very powerful, but he also oozed authority. Something Harry was pretty sure Percy himself was unaware of. And the eyes, both of them he realized, spoke of misery's seen and understood. Nothing like Nico's to be sure, but it was there. In fact, he realized, that look had been in the eyes of every person that Percy had brought in to present a magic. Even that oracle girl. The only person he knew that had that look was Mad Eye Moody. And Sirius. That was it, that was the proverbial final straw. Something was going on here and he was going to figure it out! Then the blonde girl spoke.

" Percy I'm going to be in the back until you need me for class." She nodded at him and Ron and Hermione and went through a door in the back of the room. Harry looked at Ron and Hermione and silently asked the question

'_why are you here'_

_ ' um… tell you later' _was there nervous and silent reply. Harry felt himself grow angry. His friends were keeping secrets from him! He had always told them everything! Well except that thing about being abused. But that was different. Then the door opened and students filed into the classroom. Several of them shot questioning looks at the group frozen staring at each other in the middle of the room, but most just ignored them. All three of the olden trio broke away from the stare down and looked at their extremely interesting shoes, faces flushing red. They quickly moved into their seats and refused to look at each other.

Percy was at the front of the room. With a clearing of his throat he started talking.

" today is going to be different. All year long I have been showing you amazing abilities, raw and untamed power, this may lead you to believe that people like my friends are unstoppable. I am have brought someone in that will prove this wrong. Her ability is not of raw power but the most powerful ability of all. _Knowledge!_" several students looked at each other in amusement. It hardly seemed possible that being smart could defeat a person who could summon lighting and fry you, or a man that could raise an undead army.

" I know what you are all thinking, that it is a silly notion. But don't just believe me. Ask your classmates." Here he motioned at Harry, Ron and Hermione. Hermione stood up smoothly with Ron following just as smoothly, Harry though bewildered also stood. They all walked to the front of the classroom. Then Hermione started to speak.

" in our first year as some of you may know, we went to save the philosophers stone from Voldemort" flinch " while down there we faced many challenges. The first being a giant Cerberus. Without the knowledge of how to put it to sleep we could not have gotten past it. Next was devils snare without the knowledge of how to kill it we would have died. Also there was a test of logic, without being smart or logical many wizards would have died. You see the privilege of being a muggleborn has been bestowed on me. I say privilege because wizards in general are idiots."

There were shout of indignation around the room. Hermione held up her hand and said.

" let me explain. For all of last year Fudge blatantly ignored all the evidence pointing toward Voldemorts return, he chucked an innocent man in hell without even bothering to give him vertiserum, some of you don't even know what a pen is! Or a pencil! Everything muggle confuses you because you look down on them and don't bother to learn about them. Even muggles have a better government than we do. Just look at America! The problem with Sirius Black never would have happened! And seriously, Kevlar can deflect spells and bullets go right through shield charms, any muggle could kill Voldemort if he or she was properly equipped. Or any of us for that matter, but the few combat spells that are taught to us are practically useless! They expect us to basically teach ourselves! And don't even get me started on the prejudice and segregation and slavery. All of which have been extinct in muggle America and many other muggle counties for years. Muggles have a saying, Knowledge is power, but the only ones who seem to get that here are Dumbledore, Snape and Voldemort himself! " when she had finished her little rant, she was breathing heavily and had a satisfied look on her face. She Ron and Harry stalked back to their seat, while the rest of the class sat in utter shock. They had never even considered muggles more advanced then themselves. It really was a shock to their system. While they sat in stunned silence Percy began to speak once more.

" but if you consider more proof I have a person willing to demonstrate." Here Percy motioned to the door at the back of the room. It swung open and the blonde girl from earlier strode out. She stood at the head of the class, her face was stoic, then she smiled gently. Her hand was intertwined with Percy's.

" this is Annabeth." He said. He started to say something more but she interrupted him and cut him off.

" if you think that I have a flashy ability think again. I am strong, and fast. l but that means nothing. My real ace is my brain. Strategy, architecture, schematics, math, science, history. All of that. You might not see how this is an ability, let me tell you. Someone is about to cast the killing curse at you, normally only one scenario would run through a person's mind. Dodge. But at least ten run through mine. They include, deflecting, conjuring Kevlar, a mirror charm, dodging, meeting it with another charm, sending out multiple shield charms, or even using some debris to shield yourselves. I can plan attacks that have a basis in personality's, and physical landmarks, and this plan will have three or four backup plans, and then back up plans for the back up plans. I could list of forty ways to bring the wizarding world to its knees right at this moment. This is all because I have knowledge." By the end of Annabeth's rant the entire classroom was silent. In comparison to Jason's or Nico's power Annabeth was nothing. And yet they found themselves genuinely terrified of what she could do to them. They all started at her in fright. They felt stupid just in her presence. They also felt stupid that they were so scared but they really couldn't help it! It was defiantly the eyes.

Annabeth spun around and walked into the back room as the class filed out of the class. The people that saw them stifled laughter, the DADA class looked to be in a cationic state. Going about their way in a dreamlike fashion, not uncommonly seen in Luna. Percy laughed as they walked out.

After dinner Ron and Hermione stood and tugged Harry along to an old classroom. They looked around cautiously then pushed open the doors. Harry felt his mouth open in shock. There was a huge group of people in the classroom. The Weasley's, Malfoy, Luna, Neville, a fourth year Ravenclaw, and a bunch of Hufflepuffs, also the entire group of guests and more. People he had never seen before. Percy was at the front of the classroom. He cleared his throat and everyone turned toward him in curiosity.

" Hello everyone. We have several things to talk about today. The most important being the one we're here for." He looked at Harry and then back at his hand. He looked as though he was reading off of lines written on it.

" As we all now know there is a prophecy concerning young Mr. Potter here. And some of us are aware that our own Madame Trelawney spoke it. But barley any of us are aware that the wizarding prophecy powers are shattered and weak. Only hours after meeting Mr. Potter the oracle, Rachel spoke this revised prophecy. It is the following.

_The one with the power to defeat the dark lord comes near_

_His choice in the battle all will soon hear_

_Born to those who wield great power_

_He will save all in the final hour_

_And the dark lord shall know him as his downfall_

_But warning the soul shall enthrall_

_And he will have power that the dark lord knows not_

_He will have to use all he has been taught_

_And either must die at the hands of the other_

_All will rest on the love of the mother_

_The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies_

_He will stand for what is right and will face the growing lies" _

Harry just stood there open mouthed. His brain was absolutely blank. All he could think was _what?_ Does this mean that he wasn't the hero of the prophecy after all? Did Dumbledore even know? It was during the stretch of silence that Malfoy spoke.

" does this mean that Potter isn't the only glory boy in the school?" Percy shot him a stern look but nodded. Harry's mouth went dry, not be the hero, it was foreign to his nature. He had years of expecting to face Voldemort. And now they were going to say oh never mind? Voldemort killed his parents, he had made Harry's life miserable, he had killed Cedric, it was _his _job to kill Voldemort. He wasn't going to let some random kid come along and take the job he had been preparing for since first year. It was unfair. He welcomed help with defeating Voldemort, he recognized that it wasn't a one person job. But he had earned the right to kill him.

Harry's train of thought was interrupted by Draco Malfoy who had walked up to the front of the classroom. Immediately Harry was suspicious. What was Malfoy trying to do? Was this some sort of death-eater plot? He must be a spy for Voldemort! He had heard the new prophecy! He had to warn Percy!

By the time all of this had run through Harry's head Malfoy was already talking.

"as some of you may know my family is a pureblood aristocracy. We also have ties to the Dark Lord. My father is in Azkaban at this moment, thanks to potter. What some of you may not know is that it is not voluntary. My grandfather forced my father to become a death-eater in the first place, then when the dark lord rose two years ago he had no choice but to return to his side. He threatened the death of myself and my mother." Here Draco took a deep breath as if preparing himself for his next words.

" Voldemort also forced me to become a death-eater." There were gasps all around the group. Harry spared a glance at Ron and Hermione. They looked shocked and sad. He didn't understand why they would, he _had _told them. He then looked at the Weasley's. They looked sad, and angry. But not as though they should kick Malfoy out. No, it was more anger at Voldemort. Harry didn't understand, here Malfoy had just confessed to being a death-eater and people were acting as though they felt bad for him! But Malfoy continued talking.

" He has assigned me a job to make up for my father's failure. He is going to make me kill Dumbledore." This was met with even more shocked faces. Then Mr. Weasley's spoke up.

" how?"

' I was going to repair the broken vanishing cabinet, the one in the room of requirement." At the confused looks he got he explained.

"the room that becomes anything you need it to. Anyway, there's another one in Borgin and Burkes. Death-eaters could have crossed through. I'm so sorry. But I told you this because I think that you can help me. Please, help me." Percy reached out and put a hand on Malfoys shoulder. I actually felt bad for Malfoy. I didn't sound like he was the same person he had been in first year, or second year, or third year, or….. you know what all out years up to this. It sounded like something, be it his father going to prison, or Voldemort making him do this, something had changed him.

" we'll talk to Snape. He's a spy for Dumbledore. We can work something out." Malfoy shot a grateful look at Percy and went to join the other students.

" alright I have one more piece of information to give out today. Harry Potter is one of us."

**Annnnnnnd end. Cliffhanger hahahahahahahahahahahahaha. I've had a really hard time trying to figure this plot out. Every time I think I got it handled I come up with a new hole. I want to keep the plot of HP 6 and add PJO somehow to it. Its maddening really! But I think ive got it worked out. REVIEW! Totallyawesome out. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Yes I am finally updating! The reason I was gone for so long was that I went to a summer sleep away camp and it forbid electronics. And anyway halfway through that there was a major blackout and I couldn't shower for days. It was disgusting. And right before that I kept trying to update a bunch of my stories but was at my grandmothers house and there computer is not great and really slow. Not to mention that I was with my family. But I have several chapters planned out now because of my time off this story. At my camp I bought a notebook and pen and wrote down all my ideas. I felt so primitive! But yeah now im back! I would also like to applaud alfkin2 for her shrewd prophecy analyzing. It is scarily correct. As for the soul line, think diary and ginny and locket and ron. **

**I don't own!**

Harry stood there in confusion. Was his teacher mad? One of them? Did that mean a secret group? Or something more sinister? And how was Ron and Hermione involved in it. While Harry was lost in his thoughts a sort of controlled chaos was happening all around him. Everyone was whispering, but moving about how they willed and had expressions on disbelief on there faces. But then Percy began to speak once more.

" perhaps I should explain a little bit more… actually I'll just let Annabeth explain." He backed off with a sheepish smile as Annabeth confidently walked forward.

" I'm just going to explain the blessings theory here. When a family is blessed, Like the Malfoys, the blessing is in the surname. If one was a Malfoy and then got married and the last name changed the blessings would end in that line with that one person. The blessing will not be passed on to the child. If the blessing has been a long one some physical characteristics might still linger. This holds true for families like the Malfoys. Its slightly different with individual blessings. If a person marries someone with an individual blessing than they acquire the same blessing unless they have already been blessed but their children only acquire half and their children acquire only half on that and so on. Do you follow?" she looked expectantly at the sea of confused faces as they nodded.

" good. Now there is one exception. That being when a surname leaves completely and the only living heir of it is a person who has married and her surname has changed. In this case the entire blessing will transfer to her after the last male heir has passed away and she is the closest heir. This was the case with many old blessed families. And of course the transferred blessing fades. This is what has happened with you Mr. Potter here." This entire time everyone had been riveted on Annabeth speaking. Now they all swiveled simultaneously to stare at him. He was so confused. What was all this talk about blessings? And passing down things through family lines. Did this have something to do with his parents?

" I think that we should explain all this to poor Harry." Annabeth's voice was saturated with amusement.

" basically Greek gods all really exist" Harry felt as though he was rooted into the spot. The words she was saying just didn't click into his head. He had expecting to hear something about a clan revolting against Voldemort, maybe a new order or something. But that wouldn't have explained why he hadn't been invited. But this couldn't be real. Obviously everyone in here was mad. Bloody nuts. But then what was he? So he settled his mind full of questions with one.

" what?" the entire room stated laughing. He supposed that his face would be amusing.

" I said exactly what I said. They are real and the reason wizards exist. You see Hecate, the Greek goddess of magic blessed some people because she didn't have enough practioners of magic. These people were you. But of course the other Gods didn't appreciate her having her own race of people. So they blessed 14 families. And of course those families became the 14 main pureblood families. The Blacks, the Malfoys, the Peveralls, the Longbottoms, the Bones, the Ravenclaws, the Gryffindor, the Hufflepuffs, the Slytherins, the Crabbes, the Lestranges, the Goyles, the Notts, and the Lovegoods. But of course, fighting soon broke out among the families. The Weasley's helped calm down the entire mess of purebloods. The Gods were astonished that a group of mortals could accomplish so much. In their gratitude they swore on the Styx, that every Weasley's child would be individually blessed. And well, they are." Here she shrugged her shoulders. Harry was still rooted in the same spot. It was hard to digest but why would they lie. This didn't have anything to do with Voldemort did it?

" well we didn't know anything about this when we got here, see were Demigods, so imagine our surprise when Percy sensed that there were Demigod like scents here. You see Percy has an empathy link with a satyr, so after a while he's been able to sniff out demigods so to speak. You see the Gods are in America and your still stuck in Britain, you never moved on. But anyway, we recently got news from Apollo that you were a legacies, we never sensed you because you linage was **Peverall **not Potter, when the Peverall line died out it transferred to a woman who married the muggleborn Potter. Potter has always been assumed a pureblood family always but really that was just the continued Peverall line. Now the Peveralls were blessed by Hades, this can be seen in the fact that Death gifted them with a wand, a cloak, and a stone, as are said in the myth of the deathly hollows. That is why Harry's cloak works forever, and it shows that Harry is the true master of the Deathly Hollows. The wizards once believed that this made you made the master of death but of course that doesn't happen, it just gives a person the ability to connect with death. But as I was saying that makes harry very distantly blessed by Hades." There was silence before Bill Weasley came up and slapped Harry on the back and led him over to were Nico and he were standing and said.

" welcome to the little club."

**The next chapter will be Harry's reaction. Sorry that this was a filler, but I felt that there were some plot holes that needed cleaning up. Remember to REVIEW! Totallyawesome out!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Soooooooo to everyone out there who is super annoyed with my spelling and grammar: have no fear! I have a beta now, the awesome and fantastic E J ect! She should get an award for dealing with me. She really should. So she fixed my first three chapters, so they're all neat and clean. I just want to say thank you to her. So, yes, I'm back, and I hope I didn't confuse too many of you with my awful explanation. I'm probably going to fix that at some point. But, basically, Harry is descended from the Peveralls and he is now part of the Hades Club! Yeah!**

**I do not own!**

Sometimes it felt to Harry as though he was floating around in a state of perpetual shock. He constantly found himself looking up at the sky in the great hall, as if he expected lightning to flash down. Also, for the first time in Hogwarts, he wasn't the person in the most danger or with the most ability or power. He wasn't even the special guy of the prophecy. Well, he kind of was involved with the demigods, but, within that little group, he was just another blessed wizard, and a lot more people were better blessed, too.

For example, Nico had recently shown them how to blend in with the shadows a little to almost become invisible. Bill had gotten the hang of it within three or four tries, but it had taken Harry three days, which didn't make much sense looking at Bill's hair color and build. Of course, both realized that they couldn't summon the dead. The most Bill had managed was a small mouse skeleton, but that was all.

It wasn't just Harry and Bill who were learning the cool tricks that came along with the blessing. Mrs. Weasley could now start a fire within seconds, and when you were around her, the hopelessness of their case against Voldemort didn't seem so bad. Hope was alive within her. Annabeth, Draco, Luna, Percy, and Hermione were getting along and had already deduced when and where Voldemort was going to strike next. It helped that Draco was a spy for their side now. They had revealed what they were to Snape and he had taught Draco in Legilimency. Snape also relayed information to the group.

The Athena group had also uncovered a master manipulation: Dumbledore. He had purposely placed Harry within an abusive household to make sure that his personality was overly trusting to the people that were kind to him. Dumbledore had known that Sirius was innocent and had purposely withheld information. He also made sure that Barty Crouch was the one that sent him to Azkaban, knowing full well that he would not get a trial. He purposely kept Sirius locked up, hoping that he would break out and get himself caught. Dumbledore needed him out of the picture. He didn't necessarily want him dead, but he wanted him not to interfere.

Dumbledore had also stoked the flames of the Weasley family feud. He had wanted Percy within the ministry to weaken one of the most powerful families that could discredit him. He had meant for all of Harry's adventures to happen. He had been trying to create a hero, and it worked. The group was furious after the plot had been uncovered and had been working against Dumbledore and Voldemort since this had come to light. Ron and Frank, as well as the Athena kids, were amazing at this strategy. They would sit in a dark corner and plot out their moves for the next three years. They had six backup plans and a failsafe incorporated into every strategy. Harry couldn't help but be amazed, but they weren't the only ones that impressed him.

Ginny was truly spectacular. She seemed to glow with moonlight and she and Thaila were a force to be reckoned with. As a gift, Ginny had been given a small hairclip shaped like the moon. It transformed into a stunning silver bow. Sometimes, if you looked out at the right time of night, you could see them in the moonlight practicing.

Neville was getting truly scary. No one would think that plants could ever scare you, but the group found out pretty soon that they definitely could. The way that he brought them to life was terrifying. They would crawl upon you and paralyze you. He could look so innocent from the background, then you saw his eyes flare green and you were _very_ afraid.

There had been additions to the group of people, too. From Slytherin, Theodore Nott's family was blessed by Aphrodite. He had a small amount of hypnotizing power, similar to charmspeak. If you looked him in the eye, all you could see was his beauty and you thought of how you would do things for him. Of course, it would only last a short time.

Another surprise was Crabbe and Goyle. Harry had always thought of them as dumb and witless animalistic creatures, though Harry's opinion now was really only slightly different. Harry found Crabbe to be very cruel, but with an inclination for fire. Honestly, he was a little worried about what that could mean. Crabbe's family was blessed by Hephaestus, so it made sense. Goyle, on the other hand, talked to fish. Yep, fish. It was a Poseidon thing and, on many days, you could find him out on the lake with Percy talking to the giant squid.

Also, they had found that Luna had a double dose of blessing. Hestia had blessed the Lovegood name and she joined Mrs. Weasley in creating fires filled with golden light.

They had discovered Susan Bones's family was blessed by Apollo. Susan wouldn't believe it until Annabeth pointed out that her aunt was one of the only fair judges and Apollo was known for truth seeking. Sometimes, you could watch her flash. Literally. She and Will would send out blinding flashes of light at random intervals and crack up at the contorted faces of the now-blind people. They would regularly do archery.

At the moment, Harry Potter was attending a meeting about Death Eaters. The strange thing was that it wasn't with the order. It was with the demigods. As he walked in, he was instantly suspicious. The looks on everyone's faces were pitying. What was going on? Percy mounted the stage and looked right at Harry with a sad look.

"Harry, we have some bad news regarding Voldemort. We have uncovered the records of who blessed what family and have some unfortunate information. From what I have heard, Voldemort himself is descended from Salazar Slytherin. Well, the Slytherin family was blessed by Hermes. Now if you just look at our twins here, that might seem to be a good thing. But, this also allows Voldemort to speak to snakes and move soundlessly, as well as being cunning and sneaky. We do not believe that he is aware that he was blessed of Divine blood, and we want to keep it that way.

Unfortunately, we have other problems. Most of the Death Eaters are pureblood. This means that a good portion of them are also blessed. Bellatrix Lestrange is blessed by Ares, as she was once a Black, and Rudolph Lestrange is blessed by Dionysus. We believe that madness might have accidently become inflicted on her because of their marriage. These people, as well as Goyle, Crabbe, and Nott senior are blessed, meaning that we have to ask you all some questions." Here, Percy turned toward them.

He asked, "Are you going to bring this information to Voldemort?"

Nott's answer was immediate. He said. "No. I will not. My family doesn't even fully support the Dark Lord. Besides, I do not wish to have all of his attention on me. This secret will be kept." Percy nodded, then shot a look at Crabbe and Goyle.

Slowly Crabbe shook his head. "The Dark Lord is all mighty he must be aware of his already great heritage and its divine intervention. The Dark Lord will punish all of you non-believers for keeping this from him." Here he pointed at Malfoy, Nott and Goyle. Percy just looked at him sadly. He started to decend down the stairs with Piper behind him, both looking sad.

"Then I'm afraid we will have to wipe your memory of this. We don't want to do this, but this is war and if you swear on the river Styx now, we won't use charmspeak on you," Percy said. Crabbe looked scared, but he kept his features stoic as he stood there.

Then he broke. "NO! I WILL NOT SUBMIT TO YOU! THE DARK LORD WILL HEAR OF THIS!" With that, he drew his wand and flames spurted out of it. Percy just waved his hand and water formed out of the air, creating a small cloud indoors. It put out the fire fairly quickly. They continued to advance upon Crabbe. Then Piper lunged forward and gripped him under his jaw.

She looked straight into his squinty eyes, as if she were about to kiss him, and began to speak. She spoke in so low a whisper that none could hear but Crabbe, and something was happening to him. His face was emptying, his body going limp. She released him and he tumbled to the ground. His head bounced off the flagstones with a sickening crack.

Then Percy looked to Goyle, who grunted out two words. "Won't tell."

When Percy faced the rest of them, the faces around him displayed various expressions from shock, to horror, to awe.

"I need you all to swear on the river Styx that you will not tell of any of this to Dumbledore, Voldemort, or the Ministry of Magic. The River Styx is the most serious pledge. You will be cursed for life if you break it, as will your children. Now repeat after me.

"I shall not inform any person who is not in this room, excepting Vincent Crabbe." We repeated. "of the matters of demigods and divine blessings." Again we repeated.

"This I swear on the river Styx." We all said that line. There was a profound silence left. It was almost as if the silence itself was sealing out fates.

**Bet you weren't expecting that were you. Nope you weren't cause I'm THAT awesome. So now that the Death Eaters have a blessing, albeit unknowingly, things get a little trickier. Oh, by the way, here is a list of all the blessed families.**

**Gryffindor- Zeus**

**Black- Ares.**

**Lestrange- Dionysus**

**Ravenclaw- Artemis**

**Malfoy- Athena**

**Lovegood- Hestia**

**Goyle- Poseidon**

**Crabbe- Hephaestus**

**Peverall- Hades**

**Slytherin- Hermes**

**Nott- Aphrodite**

**Hufflepuff- Hera**

**Longbottom- Demeter**

**Bones- Apollo**

**Yep. That's all for today so remember: REVIEW. totallyawesome out!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Um… hi? (Runs away while being chased by angry screaming mob.) In my defense, I'm a very busy chicka. I get home at 9: 00 and eat and go to sleep. I do to sports in a row and I have all advanced classes. Some people are so hardcore that they can write while half asleep. But if I try that all that will come out is augbraebgui. So I put it off in favor of giving you guys something REAL. And not whatever comes out of me when I'm that tired. Don't forget the MASSIVE blast of writers block I've been going through. Also I feel as though the chapters have been getting really complacent. Like now all that's happening is talking. So this is going to be a mini arc that I am starting. Have fun with it, I know I will.**

**I do not own.**

* * *

><p>From where he sat upon his high backed chair, Voldemort smiled, or to be more correct, the edges of his thin pale lips turned upwards. It was actually quite frightening. He had just received some <em>very <em>strange news. It seemed that the old goat had decided to recruit some firepower.

His source had spoken of a group of teenagers who were uncannily good looking and radiated power. His informant had said that their skin glowed and they could call forth nature itself. He had said that they were Gods in disguise, but Voldemort didn't think so.

No mere wizard was more powerful than him, and certainly no muggle stood a chance. The only threat to his power was Dumbledore, and the Malfoy brat would take care of that problem. Harry Potter was just a child playing hero. That is, until he died and realized that that's what all that heroes were good for. Dying.

But Voldemort had to get some more information on these mysterious teens. He had to coax them into revealing what they truly were. He had to devise a plan to bring forth these unknown variables. And he had to do it soon. He needed to know what kind of people they were. He needed _information_! And he thought he knew how to get it. Snape was a valuable spy, as was Draco, but he needed someone that has no connection to him, no way of him being traced. He needed someone who had never even been looked at suspiciously.

He needed a Gryffindor.

**Ron P.O.V.**

Harry, Hermione and I all walked to DADA. Percy had let us know that Leo would be the exhibit today. This would be an interesting class to say the least. Leo was, well Leo was a single person reincarnation of the twins, except, you know, the twins were alive. As we walked into the classroom we noticed a LOT of muggle fire extinguishers. I smirked and I looked over to Harry and saw him pushing down a laugh. We went over to our normal seats and sat down, before leaping up again. The seat were burning hot! I heard loud laughter coming from behind the desk and crept over to find Leo in hysterics on the ground. Then I started to laugh, and Harry joined in. Hermione was last to laugh, but she did eventually.

When all the other students filed in, they came upon the sight of a laughing golden trio and new guest. They were slightly puzzled about how the most famous group in school knew the small Hispanic guest.

The last person into the room shut the door, but unknown to everyone else, a small third year boy had caught it before it had closed all the way and was peering in. He watched the familiarity between the golden Trio and the guest. And he watched with wide eyes as the guest (whose name was Leo) burst into white-hot flames.

When someone heard his quiet gasp they whirled around, only to see a closed door. But now Voldemort knew many things. Many dangerous things.

**(Harry POV)**

I had just fallen to sleep when it happened. My scar began to tingle in a way I associated with Voldemort. Then I began to feel as though I was hurtling across Scotland at high speeds. It didn't feel anything like a broomstick; there was no pleasure in the flight. I felt myself enter Malfoy manor, passing though the walls like a ghost and found myself in the main room, were Voldemort was interrogating a small boy. Harry couldn't make out his face or his age. He was stuttering out some words harry listened closely.

"Potter, Weasley and Granger seem very friendly with the DADA helpers. Also, the one I saw and the rumors that have been circulating they say, that well..."

Voldemort seemed angered by his pause. He raised his wand, and the boy hurriedly continued what he had been saying.

"They can control storms, and fire, and lighting, My Lord. One of them can even outsmart the best laid plan. My Lord, they are so powerful-"

It was here that Voldemort cut him off violently with a crucactius spell. The boy writhed and screamed in pain, but his face remained in the shadows. Then Harry felt himself being flung across land, into his bed, and sat up gasping.

He had to tell Percy.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe mini cliffy. So yeah, there is a spy. Not someone you know, just an OC. But now Voldy knows a little bit about the demigods. But he doesn't know that they're demigods, and he doesn't know that both he and many of his followers are blessed by the Gods. But he's is defiantly up to something. Oh and thanks to my amazing beta E J ect. I know I've put this off and you're probably annoyed, but um... thanks. REVIEW totallyawesome out (And yes, E J, you did do it right)<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello! So I know that the last chapter was really short so this chapter will be kind of long to make up for it. So I will be introducing some really interesting things in this chapter be ready to have your brain explode. Unfortunately this chapter didn't really come easily and I don't really like it. **

**I do not own **

Harry was outside of Percy's quarters. He was skulking by the door. He was really really nervous about telling Percy about the spy. He had seen people react badly, aka him, when told things they didn't want to hear. Sucking in a deep breath of air Harry pushed open the doors. The room was empty, it had a large bed that was in a state of disarray, there was clothes strewn all over the floor, and bits of books and armor lay around, there was a small fountain in the corner and a desk. The desk had pictures on it and a muggle notebook, but that was it. There were also some gold coins and squirt guns on the floor, but Harry really didn't want to know what those were used for.

He crept slowly into the room, he knew that he really shouldn't but he was a very curious person and he really wanted to know more about the mysterious half bloods. He examined the room closely, there was really nothing out of the ordinary here, nothing that could point toward Percy being different. There was one thing that caught his attention though. A inconspicuous door by the end of the room, it was probably a closet but it didn't hurt to look at least. He crept toward it a slowly extended his hand toward the bronze doorknob. He curled his fingers around it and turned it underneath his palm. The door creaked slightly as he pulled it open.

He peered cautiously inside. It was a much neater room that seemed to be attached to Percy's. The walls were gray and the sheets were silver. There was a trunk put away neatly at the end of the bad and absolutely TONS of books. There were stacks of them on the floor, on the bedside table, in the five low lying bookshelves. EVERYWERE! There was a laptop, humming on the bed, he was slightly shocked to see muggle technology working here at Hogwarts, but if anyone could figure out how to make it work it was defiantly Annabeth. This room had to be hers. There was no one else in Hogwarts that would have this many books ( other than Hermione) and a room connecting to Percy's other than Annabeth Chase. There was a silver duffel bag next to the bed slumped up against the foot board. He felt his scar tingle as he set his eyes upon it.

He slipped into a haze, it felt like the world around him was blurring. Then suddenly he got the same feeling as he did when he was throwing off the imperius curse. He shot up from his slightly hunched position and looked around the room. He was at least three steps closer to the bag then he had been before. He shook his heads he just couldn't get the compulsion to open the bag out of his head. Against his will but not his curiosity he crept even closer. Harry undid the clasps that held the bag's top down and opened it up. The first thing he saw made him recoil in shock.

It was a small sparkling tiara. It had diamonds embedded into it and it looked as though it could break with a touch. It also looked worn and very old and you could tell that it had been worn recently by the strings of golden hair stuck in the prongs. But what was truly mind blowing was the words engraved with magic at the bottom. Words that he was sure any decent Ravenclaw would recognize.

_" wit beyond measure is a man's greatest treasure." _His hand reached in to caress the beautiful diadem. He only stopped himself when he heard the door to the adjoining room slam. He hastily pulled the top over the bag and looked around wildly. It seemed as though Percy was back from wherever he had been. Thankfully Annabeth had her own main door. He opened that soundlessly and crept out. He closed the door with no sound and circled back around to Percy's door. He pressed his ear up to the door and listened curiously. At first nothing happened. Then he heard Percy talking. A female voice answered that he recognized as Annabeth.

She sounded irritated, he had never heard that amount of annoyance in her voice before, and never before had it been directed at her boyfriend. Usually although she was irritated with her boyfriend she always had a bit of endearment in her voice. But not this time. This time her voice was filled with barley contained irritation.

" I have important things that I need to do in my room Percy." She said.

" I can't be with you all the time." Harry heard her door open and slam, Percy audibly sighed in his room and, judging by the creak of his bead lay down.

Suddenly Harry dropped to the floor. His scar pulsed on his forehead. His hands reached up to grasp and claw at his forehead he could feel the heat coming from his scar. It felt like the lightning that it so resembled. Then he heard a long, high cruel laugh. Voldemort, but unlike normally it did not seem to come from him but rather from Annabeth's room. **(** **I honestly thought about ending it here but decided to give you guys a reward for waiting so long ****) **

He scrambled away on his hands and knees, one hand still clasped to his forehead then his other elbow gave out beneath him and he fell to the floor, his head cracking against the stone floor. The last thing he saw as he peered upwards was the ceiling spinning and the Ravenclaw ghost the Gray Lady peering at his strangely, then Harry blacked out.

Ron POV

Were is Harry, was the main question haunting me. I was knew that he had found out about a spy and he had gone to tell Percy but with Harry's luck something bad had happened on the way. I knew that It was my duty to find him before he got himself killed. The bloody noble git.

I started to set off in the direction of Percy's quarters, I figured that it was a good enough strategy to assume that Harry had believed Percy to be in his room. I was most of the way there when I saw the Ravenclaw ghost running…er floating down the hall. She looked concerned about something. The minute she saw me she jumped and said in a breathy whisper,

"there's a boy passed out back there." My gut clenched, of course that was Harry. I sprinted the rest of the corridor and skid to a stop in front of a crumpled form with black messy hair and round glasses. There was blood seeping out from underneath his head and matting in his already dark hair.

**Mwuhhhhhhahahahah cliffhanger! That is my apology for being away for so long, blame writers block and thanksgiving. And special thanks to E J ect who didn't hold it against me that I haven't given her anything. Thanks E J! oh, how did you like th surprise, I bet I broke your brains, like right now you're just staring at the screen in shock. Yep I meant to do that. REVIEW totallyawesome out! **


End file.
